


Alastor's Playlist and Soundtrack

by KathyPrior42



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: 66.6 FM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: So many people have wondered what Alastor’s human life could’ve been like. There have been fan art, stories and several animations of Alastor when he was a radio host and serial killer. But surely there could be more clues as to what also occurred.In fact there are, right in front of your eyes…or should I say, your ears.Behold an official Alastor playlist.Yes, Vivziepop herself made a playlist for Alastor a while back.AlBirdVampPrince on YouTube thankfully provided it before it was lost to the web. When I listened to the cheery old time jazz intermingled with the catchy beats, I was instantly teleported into another time. I was immersed in Alastor’s world, watching him dance with flapper ladies, exploring the woods, playing a variety of instruments, and yes, his radio show and murders as well. I couldn’t help but grin from ear to ear listening to the songs.These songs shed a brand new light on a beloved popular character in Hazbin Hotel. Music is a central theme for the show and the personalities of the characters. Just look at Charlie and Alastor. Sometimes, all it takes is music and a song to delve into a character’s head.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

1 “Annie: You’re Never Fully Dressed Without A Smile”

Ah yes, the all-too familiar song from the classic Annie musical in 1982. The song is by Peter Marshall. The song was played during the Iodent toothpaste commercial scene. Mr. Warbucks goes on the radio and offers 50,000 dollars to anyone who claimed to be Annie’s parents. The orphan girls later sing it as they listen to the radio. The meaning of the song: no matter how you dress or what social class you come from, happiness is what makes people stand out. The song has been used in many remakes of Annie such as the 1999 and 2014 versions. 

This song would be Alastor’s favorite. He even quoted it in the show, saying to Vaggie, “Smile my dear! You know you’re never fully dressed without one!” It is evident that Vivziepop enjoys Annie and many other musicals, hence all the references in the show and her art. 

Ever since then, lyrics and music have been used in dozens of fan art and projects. Gabriel C. Brown, the singing voice of Alastor, even did a cover of the song on YouTube. Often times, the lyrics are displayed whenever Alastor’s mother is drawn. A popular theory suggests that Alastor’s mother told him that he was never fully dressed without a smile, as a way of cheering him up during tough times.

In Kathy Prior 42’s Human Alastor backstory, this song would be played as the intro song as fans immediately associate this song with Alastor. Alastor plays this song after every broadcast, the song that keeps him going every day. It would also appear in the ending credits. Alastor’s Creole mother Antoinette Moreau encourages a young Alastor to smile and stand tall when she sings this to him. For Alastor, it’s not just a fun song…it’s something that helps remind him of his mother and what his purpose is. 

Lyrics:  
(spoken) This is Bert Healy saying…  
(singing)

Hey, Hobo Man  
Hey Dapper Dan  
You’ve both got your style  
But brother  
You’re never fully dressed  
Without a smile

Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly  
They stand out a mile  
But brother  
You’re never fully dressed  
Without a smile

Who cares what they’re wearing  
On Main Street  
Or Saville Row  
It’s what you wear from ear to ear  
And not from head to toe  
That matters

So, Senator  
So, Janitor  
So long for a while  
Remember,  
You’re never fully dressed  
Without a smile

(Boylan sister)  
Ready or not, here he goes  
Listen to Bert  
Tap his smilin’ toes

(Healy)  
(spoken) Ah the lovely Boylan Sisters

(Boylan Sisters)  
Doo doodle-oo doo  
Doo doodle-oo doo  
Doo doo doo doo  
Doo doo doo doo  
Your clothes may be Beau Brummelly  
They stand out a mile  
But brother  
You’re never fully dressed without an

(Connie): S  
(Bonnie): M  
(Ronnie): I  
(Connie): L  
(All three): E. Smile darn ya smile. 

2 “Smile”

Here we have another song about smiling, but this one has a different tone than the previous one. This song was originally sung by Nat King Cole, charted in 1954, composed by Charlie Chaplin. “Smile’ was used as a soundtrack in the 1936 movie “Modern Times.” 

Lyrics of this song are shown on old Alastor Zoophobia art by Vivziepop. The art shows an old version of Alastor wearing a black suit doing a magic trick and singing the first few lines of the song. 

In Kathy Prior 42’s Human Alastor backstory, Alastor’s mother sings this song to him after he deals with both bullying from his classmates and the constant abuse from his father. It is a song to remind him that smiling is a sign of strength to get through the hard times. Alastor is stunned to find that his mother smiles through the hits and bruises that his father gives her. Even daily discrimination at work doesn’t stop her from doing it. Alastor takes this lesson to heart and makes it into a life-long habit...even after death. Though he smiles all the time, the burden of hiding his feelings inside is only evident to him. In addition, Alastor sings a lament of this song after his mother’s death via the Spanish Flu and Mimzy’s accidental death by poisoning. The song gives out mixed messages: for while it helped Alastor remain confident throughout his life and afterlife, it also conforms to the masculinity message of “boys and men don’t cry.” Sadness is a natural human emotion and there are times when it cannot be repressed. 

Lyrics:  
Smile, through your heart is aching  
Smile, even though it’s breaking  
When there are clouds in the sky  
You’ll get by…

If you smile  
Through your fear and sorrow  
Smile and maybe tomorrow  
You’ll see the sun come shining through for you

Light up your face with gladness  
Hide every trace of sadness  
Although a tear may ever be so near

That’s the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what’s the use of crying  
You’ll find that life is worthwhile  
If you just smile

That’s the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what’s the use of crying  
You’ll find that life is worthwhile  
If you just smile

3 “Let’s Misbehave”

Anyone else notice the title on one of the Hazbin Hotel thumbnails of Alastor in static? Yes, it is an actual song. The song was written by Cole Porter in 1927. It was a 1928 hit for Irving Aaronson and his Commanders and has been used in several films. 

In “Smiling Man” by MuseValentine, a human Alastor says “Let’s misbehave” to a human Charlie before they make love behind Lucifer’s back. 

In Kathy Prior 42’s Alastor Human backstory, Alastor was born in 1896, thus in 1928, he is in his early thirties. Alastor and Mimzy get into trouble, they cuddle in a hotel room and almost have sex. Alastor holds back because he doesn’t want to get intimate with anyone, much to her disbelief and sadness. This was before her death. Alastor berates himself for being so careless and begins to question his own sexuality, (which is perceived as abnormal by society and everyone else). 

Lyrics:  
We’re all alone  
No chaperone  
Can get our number  
The world’s in slumber  
Let’s misbehave

There’s something wild  
About you, child  
That’s so contagious  
Let’s be outrageous  
Let’s misbehave

When Adam won Eve’s hand  
He wouldn’t stand  
For teasin’  
He didn’t care about  
Those apples out of season

They say the spring  
Means just one thing  
To little lovebirds  
We’re not above birds  
Let’s misbehave

Let’s misbehave  
Let’s misbehave

If you’d be just so sweet  
And only meet  
Your fate, dear  
‘Twould be the great  
Event of nineteen twenty eight  
Dear!  
Let’s misbehave  
Let’s misbehave!

4 “You Rascal You”

This song was sung by Cab Calloway in 1931, published in 1929. The lyrics take the form of threats leveled against a man who runs off with the singer’s wife, after the singer was kind to him. 

Alastor’s Human backstory has a couple scenes for this song. The first scene is when Alastor finds out that his father had been sleeping with other women behind his mother’s back. Alastor had tried to reason with his father, but he eventually snapped. Alastor has angry thoughts about killing his father, which he eventually does.

The second scene is less prominent. Although Alastor was not in love with Mimzy, he got possessive when other men tried to flirt with her. One racist horny man goes off with Mimzy leaving Alastor by himself. His good friend had been taken from him, after Alastor had been kind to both of them. So what does he do? Hunts down the man and kills him, of course.

Lyrics:  
You sure is a rascal  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!  
When you dead in your grave  
No more women will you crave  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

I trust you in my home, you rascal you  
I trust you in my home, you rascal you  
I trust you in my home  
You wouldn’t leave my wife alone  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

I fed you since last fall, you rascal you  
I fed you since last fall, you rascal you  
I fed you since last fall  
Then you got your ashes hauled  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

You asked my wife to wash your clothes, you rascal you  
You asked my wife to wash your clothes, you rascal you  
You asked my wife to wash your clothes  
And something else I suppose  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

You know you done me wrong, you rascal you

You know you done me wrong, you rascal you  
You know you done me wrong  
You done stole my wife and gone  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

You asked my wife for a meal, you rascal you  
You asked my wife for a meal, you rascal you  
You asked my wife for a meal  
And something else you tried to steal  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

Please don’t let me find you, rascal you  
Please don’t let me find you, rascal you  
Please don’t let me find you  
‘Cause you’ll leave this world behind you  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

Ain’t no use to run, you rascal you

Ain’t no use to run, you rascal you  
Aint no use to run  
I done bought a Gatling gun  
And you’re still having your fun, you rascal you!

I’m gonna kill you just for fun, you rascal you!  
I’m gonna kill you just for fun, you rascal you!  
I’m gonna kill you just for fun  
The buzzards gonna have you when I’m done  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

You done messed with my wife, you rascal you  
You done messed with my wife, you rascal you  
You done messed with my wife  
And I’m gonna take your life  
I’ll be glad when you dead, you rascal you!

5 “I ain’t gonna tell nobody”

This song was made in 1923 by Richard M. Jones. King Oliver and his Creole Jazz band recorded it in 1923…it was likely one of the many songs that Alastor heard and enjoyed. One of the songs that inspired him to be a jazz band leader. 

6 “The Charleston”

Ah the Charleston, the popular dance style from the 1920s. The dance used in so many fanfictions and art with Alastor and Charlie in it. And the inspiration for the “Charlastor” shipping name for Alastor and Charlie in the fandom. “The Charleston” was by James P. Johnson and it was in the 1923 Broadway show Runnin’ Wild. A melody of it was made by Arthur Gibbs. 

In Alastor’s human backstory, Alastor dances the Charleston with Mimzy in 1923 during the Roaring 20s at the peak of his life and career. He later dances with Charlie at the Hazbin Hotel in Hell.

Lyrics:

Carolina, Carolina, at last they’ve got you on the map,  
With a new tune, funny blue tune, with a peculiar snap!  
You may not be able to buck or wing  
Foxtrot, two-step, or even sing  
If you’ve not got religion in your feet  
You can do this prance and do it neat

Charleston! Charleston! Made in Carolina!  
Some dance, some prance,  
I’ll say there’s nothing finer than the

Charleston, Charleston, gee how you can shuffle  
Every step you do leads to something new  
Man, I’m telling you, it’s a lapazoo!

Buck dance, wing dance will be a back number,  
But the Charleston, the new Charleston,  
That dance is surely a corner

Sometime, you’ll dance it one time,  
That dance called Charleston,  
Made in South Caroline!

7 “Runnin’ Wild”  
The song is by Duke Ellington, and was made in 1922.

In Alastor’s human backstory, this song that Alastor sings describes the fun care-free moments that Alastor had in his youth. The events included feeding alligators in the bayou, exploring the woods, seeing animals and being outside. 

The second scene with this song is in 1922 when Alastor gets tired of Mimzy being clingy. Alastor doesn’t love anyone in a romantic way…he had lost the one person he loved many years ago. Due to past trauma, he puts on a persona but doesn’t trust people enough to let them in fully into his life. Not wanting to meet her expectations of being a perfect man, Alastor longs to be himself and be free again. Alastor and Mimzy try to reconcile at a bar, only for her to die later on. Alastor kills people to vent his frustrations. The song is a reflection of Alastor becoming a villain. 

Lyrics:  
My gal and I, we had a fight  
And I’m all by myself  
I guess she thinks now that she’s gone  
I’ll lay right on the shelf  
I’m gonna show her she’s all wrong  
No lonesome stuff for me  
I won’t sit home, all alone  
She’ll soon find that I’m

Runnin’ wild, lost control  
Runnin’ wild, mighty bold  
Feelin’ gay, reckless too  
Care free mind all the time, never blue  
Always goin’ don’t know where  
Always showin’ I don’t care  
Don’t love nobody, it’s not worth while  
All alone, runnin’ wild. Runnin’ wild. 

When I first met that gal of mine  
It seemed just like a dream  
But when she thought she had me right  
She started acting mean  
Like Mary led her little lamb  
She led me all the time  
Until the worm had to turn  
That’s the reason I’m

Runnin’ wild, lost control  
Runnin’ wild, mighty bold  
Feelin’ gay, reckless too  
Care free mind all the time, never blue  
Always goin’ don’t know where  
Always showin’ I don’t care  
Don’t love nobody, it’s not worth while  
All alone, runnin’ wild. Runnin’ wild. 

No gal will ever make a fool of me  
No gal! I mean just what I say  
I ain’t the simpleton I used to be  
Wonder how I got that way

Once I was full of sentiment, it’s true  
But now I got a cruel heart  
With all that other foolishness, I’m through  
Gonna play the villain part

Runnin’ wild, lost control  
Runnin’ wild, mighty bold  
Feelin’ gay, reckless too  
Care free mind all the time, never blue  
Always goin’ don’t know where  
Always showin’ I don’t care  
Don’t love nobody, it’s not worth while  
All alone, runnin’ wild. Runnin’ wild. 

8 “I’m Sitting on Top of the World”  
A song by Al Jonson in 1928. Alastor would sing this song as he talks about his new rich life as a radio host. He likes the money but he also likes Mimzy and other women. 

Lyrics:  
I'm sitting on top of the world,  
I'm rolling along,  
I'm rolling along.  
I'm quitting the blues of the world,  
Just singing a song,  
Just singing a song.  
Glory hallelujah, i just phoned the parson,  
Hey, par, get ready to call.'  
Just like humpty dumpty,  
I'm going to fall.  
I'm sitting on top of the world,  
Just rolling along,  
Just rolling along.'  
Some people have diamonds  
And beautiful pearls,  
While others have children,  
Just kiddies with curls.  
Keep all of your fortunes,  
Keep all of your fame,  
I just found a sweetie  
Who's changing her name.  
:  
I'm sitting on top of the world,  
Just rolling along,  
Just rolling along.  
I'm quitting the blues of the world,  
Just singing a song,  
Just singing a song.  
Glory hallelujah, i just phoned the parson,  
Hey, par, get ready to call.'  
Just like humpty dumpty,  
I'm going to fall.  
I'm sitting on top of the world,  
Just rolling along,  
Just rolling along.'  
Don't want any millions,  
I'm getting my share.  
I've only got one suit,  
That's all i can wear.  
A bundle of money won't make you feel gay.  
A sweet little honey is making me say:  
I'm sitting on top of the world,  
Just rolling along,  
Just rolling along.  
I'm quitting the blues of the world,  
Just singing a song,  
Just singing a song.  
Glory hallelujah, i just phoned the parson,  
Hey, par, get ready to call.'  
Just like humpty dumpty,  
I'm going to fall.  
I'm sitting on top of the world,  
Just rolling along,  
Just rolling along.

9 “Criminal” (American Horror Story)  
This song might reference Alastor’s general life as a criminal...or perhaps Mimzy’s dark thoughts regarding her feelings for Alastor. 

Lyrics:  
I've been a bad, bad girl  
I've been careless with a delicate man  
And its a sad, sad world  
When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can

Oh, help me  
But don't tell me to deny it  
I've got to cleanse myself of all these lies  
'Till I'm good enough for him  
I got a lot to lose, and I'm bettin' high  
So I'm beggin' you:  
Before it ends, just tell me where to begin

Ooh, What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

Yeah, What I need is a good defense  
'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal  
And I need to redeemed  
To the one I've sinned against  
Because he's all I ever knew of love

10 “Blood” (My Chemical Romance)

Yes. Vivziepop adores My Chemical Romance. It is obvious from the many MCR songs that she provides to her characters. (“Sing” for Charlie, “Na Na Na” for Cherri Bomb, “Mama” for Angel Dust, etc.) This one called “Blood” undeniably relates to Alastor’s murder and cannibalism activities. (Let’s face it, Vivzie loves musicals so much, Hazbin Hotel is one giant musical, with nearly every character knowing how to sing and play a variety of instruments! Hazbin Logic.)

Lyrics:  
Well they encourage your complete cooperation  
Send you roses when they think you need to smile  
I can't control myself because I don't know how,  
And they love me for it honestly, I'll be here for a while  
So give them blood, blood, gallons of the stuff  
Give them all that they can drink and it will never be enough  
So give them blood, blood, blood  
Grab a glass because there's going to be a flood  
A celebrated man amongst the gurneys  
They can fix me proper with a bit of luck  
The doctors and the nurses they adore me so,  
But it's really quite alarming cause I'm such an awful fuck (oh thank you)  
I gave you blood, blood, gallons of the stuff,  
I gave you all that you can drink and it has never been enough  
I gave you blood, blood, blood,  
I'm the kind of human wreckage that you love

11 “Doctor Jazz”

“Doctor Jazz” was made written by Joe King Oliver in 1926 and recorded by Jelly Roll Morton. 

This is one of many songs that Alastor sings in his backstory. This song plays when Alastor loses himself in the blissful moments playing trumpets, saxophones and singing onstage. Music and jazz helped Alastor out during hard times of discrimination and him witnessing police brutality against African Americans and disadvantaged individuals. In music, Alastor felt safe, confident, invincible. 

Lyrics:  
Everybody gets the blues now and then, and don’t know what to do  
I’ve had it happen many times to me before and so have you  
But those days have gone and past, I found out what to do at last  
When I feel down and out, you will hear me shout:

Hello central, give me Doctor Jazz  
He’s got what I need, I’ll say he has  
When the world goes wrong and I’ve got the blues  
He’s the guy who makes me put on both my dancin’ shoes  
The more I get, the more I want it soon  
I see Doctor Jazz in all my dreams  
When I’m in trouble, bounds are mixed  
He’s the guy who gets me fixed  
Hello central, give me Doctor Jazz

12 “Main Title and Anatomy of a Murder”

The song comes from a 1959 courtroom drama film by Duke Ellington. This song gives off a “sneaky, spy” like vibe, a tension of “who done it,” in the music. This track would play during the mention of the mysterious “Louisiana Lunatic” in the newspapers, plus Alastor’s broadcasts of all the deaths he caused. 

13 “God Moves On The Water”

This song is by Billie Willie Johnson in 1929. This song describes the sinking of the Titanic in 1912 (the year of Baxter’s death). It was an event that Alastor wasn’t involved in, but presumably found entertaining like the 1929 Stock Market Crash. 

This song could relate to the many hurricane disasters that went on in Alastor’s life in Louisiana but was lucky enough to survive in. The song could also reference the distress and helplessness that people of color, women and other minority groups felt in the clutches of a dominant white society. 

Lyrics:

Ah, Lord, ah, Lord  
Year of nineteen hundred and twelve, April the fourteenth day  
Great Titanic struck an iceberg, people had to run and pray  
God moves, moves, God moves, ah, and the people had to run and pray  
The guards who had been a-watching, asleep 'cause they were tired  
When they heard the great excitement, then a gunshot was fired  
God moves, moves, God moves, ah, and the people had to run and pray

Captain Smith gave orders, women and children first  
Many of the lifeboats piled right up, many were liable to crush  
God moves on, God moves, God moves, ah, and the people had to run and pray

So many had to leave their happy home, all that they possess  
Lord Jesus, will you hear us now, help us in our distress  
God moves, God moves, God moves, ah, people had to run and pray  
Women had to leave their loving ones, see 'bout their safety  
When they heard the liner was doomed, hearts did almost break  
God moves, God moves, God moves, ah, and the people had to run and pray  
A.G. Smith, mighty man, built a boat that he couldn't understand  
Named it a name of God in a tin, without a "c", Lord, he pulled it in  
God moves, ah, God moves, God moves, ah, and the people had to run and pray  
Well Ah, ah, Lord

14 “Minnie the Moocher”  
“Minnie the Moocher” by Cao Calloway is a vocalizing catchy song about a beautiful woman named Minnie. This song could possibly relate to rumors about Mimzy and her famous wealthy life. 

Lyrics:

Folks, here's a story 'bout Minnie the Moocher  
She was a red-hot hoochie-coocher  
She was the roughest, toughest frail  
But Minnie had a heart as big as a whale  
Hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi (hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi)  
Whoa-a-a-a-ah (whoa-a-a-a-ah)  
Hee-dee-hee-dee-hee-dee-hee (hee-dee-hee-dee-hee-dee-hee)  
He-e-e-e-e-e-e-y (he-e-e-e-e-e-e-y)  
She messed around with a bloke named Smokey  
She loved him though was cokey  
He took her down to Chinatown  
And he showed her how to kick the gong around  
Hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi (hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi)  
Whoa-a-a-a-ah (whoa-a-a-a-ah)  
He-e-e-e-e-e-e-y (he-e-e-e-e-e-e-y)  
Oh-oh-oh-oh (oh-oh-oh-oh)  
She had a dream about the King of Sweden  
He gave her things that she was needin'  
He gave her a home built of gold and steel  
A diamond car with a p-la-ti-num wheel  
Hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi (hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi)  
Ho-dee-ho-dee-ho-dee ho (ho-dee-ho-dee-ho-dee ho)  
Skip-de-diddly-skip-de-diddly-diddly-oh (skip-de-diddly-skip-de-diddly-diddly-oh)  
Bour'rrigy-bour'rrigy-bour'rrigy-oh (bour'rrigy-bour'rrigy-bour'rrigy-oh)  
He gave her his townhouse and his racing horses  
Each meal she ate was a dozen courses  
She had a million dollars worth of nickels and dimes  
She sat around and counted them all a million times  
Hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi (hi-dee hi-dee hi-dee hi)  
Whoa-a-a-a-ah (whoa-a-a-a-ah)  
He-e-e-e-e-e-e-y (he-e-e-e-e-e-e-y)  
Whoa-a-a-a-ah (whoa-a-a-a-ah)  
Poor Min, poor Min, poor Min

15 “Crazy Rhythm”  
This song was made by Whispering Jack Smith in 1928.

Perhaps this song is a reference to Alastor having to put aside his free music playing time at the cost of being a famous radio host. Although, Alastor had risen to fame, his former innocence had been lost. 

Lyrics:

I feel like the Emperor Nero when Rome was a very hot town  
Father Knickerbocker, forgive me, I play while your city burns down  
Through all its night I fiddle away  
It’s not the right life but think of the pay  
Someday I will bid it goodbye, I’ll put my fiddle away and I’ll say

Crazy rhythm here’s the doorway  
I’ll go my way, you’ll go your way  
Crazy rhythm from now on we’re through  
Here is where we have a showdown  
I’m too high-hat, you’re too low-down  
Crazy rhythm here’s goodbye to you

They say that when a high-brow meets a low-brow walking along Broadway  
Soon the high-brow has no brow  
Ain’t it a shame, and you’re to blame  
What’s the use of Prohibition (banning alcohol)  
You produce the same condition  
Crazy rhythm I’ve gone crazy too

Every Greek and each Latin, the Russians and Prussians as well  
When they seek the lure of  
Manhattan, are sure to come under your spell  
Their native folksongs they soon throw away  
Those harlem smoke songs they soon learn to play  
Can’t you fall for Carnegie Hall  
Oh Danny, call it a day and we’ll say

Crazy rhythm here’s the doorway  
I’ll go my way, you’ll go your way  
Crazy rhythm from now on we’re through  
Here is where we have a showdown  
I’m too high-hat, you’re too low-down  
Crazy rhythm here’s goodbye to you

They say that when a high-brow meets a low-brow walking along Broadway  
Soon the high-brow has no brow  
Ain’t it a shame, and you’re to blame  
What’s the use of Prohibition (banning alcohol)  
You produce the same condition  
Crazy rhythm I’ve gone crazy too

16 “My Shiny Teeth and Me”

Another smile song, by Nate Wants To Battle, this one about how a guy admires his shiny teeth. A reference to Alastor’s self-centered ego. In sheer irony, Alastor has yellow teeth in Hell. Deer man needs to brush his teeth!

Lyrics:  
When I'm feelin' lonely - sad as I can be..  
All by my self in an uncharted island in an endless sea..  
What makes me happy, fills me up with glee:  
Those bones in my jaw that don't have a flaw.  
My shiny teeth and me.

My shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space,  
My shiny teeth that sparkle addin' beauty to my face,  
My shiny teeth that glisten just like a Christmas tree.  
You know they'll walk a mile just to see me smile...  
Woo!  
My shiny teeth and me!

Yes they're all so perfect; so white and pearly.  
Brush, gargle, rinse - A couple breath mints...  
My shiny teeth and me!

My shiny teeth so awesome, just like your favorite song.  
My shiny teeth I floss em' so they grow to be real strong.  
My shiny teeth I love them and they all love me,  
Why should I talk to you when I got 32!  
Woo!  
My shiny teeth and me,  
My shiny teeth and me!

My shiny teeth that twinkle just like the stars in space,  
My shiny teeth that sparkle addin' beauty to my face,  
My shiny teeth that glisten just like a Christmas tree.  
You know they'll walk a mile just to see me smile...  
Woo!  
My shiny teeth and me.  
My shiny teeth and me.  
My shiny teeth and me!

17 “The Radio Demon”

An official soundtrack in the pilot episode. The circus music that turns dark with organs playing. It plays when Vaggie tells of how Alastor got into power. This song plays after Alastor’s death and during the ending credits in the backstory. It serves as a transition to Alastor arriving in Hell, the next act in the character arc.


	2. More songs

"Pack Up All Your Troubles in an Old Kit Bag and Smile, Smile, Smile!" (Dolly Sisters Soundtrack 1945) George Asaf 

The title says it all!

"Smile" by Nat King Cole "When You're Smiling" by Louis Armstrong "Smiles" (Dolly Sisters 1945 soundtrack) Oh, when you're smiling When you're smiling The whole world Smiles with you, ba, be, ba, bo Oh, when you're laughing Babe, when you're laughing The sun comes shining through But when you're crying You bring on the rain So stop your sighing Be happy again And keep on smiling Keep on smiling And the whole world smiles with you 

"You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile" Annie musical "Oh you Beautiful Doll" Nat Ayer 

"Mack The Knife" (Alastor as a serial killer)

"What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong

"Hello Dolly" Louis Armstrong (Hello Mimzy, when Alastor reunites with her in Hell) 

"Heebie Jeebies" Louis Armstrong (Alastor Arrives in Hell)


End file.
